Rounds (Xanderblack3000's Conception)
Key: // = Comment (x) = RBE # TEXT = Warning (One time comment) If there is no //, that means no comment. Same with warnings. In easy mode, blacks and whites and reverse bloons contain pinks instead of purples. Easy Mode Round 1: 20 Red Bloons (20) // Welcome to Bloons TD 6! In (MODE), you need to survive (NUMBER OF ROUNDS), with (NUMBER OF LIVES) lives. Round 2: 30 Red Bloons (30) // Pop, pop, pop! Too easy! Round 3: 20 Reds, 5 Blues '''(30) // Blue bloons move faster than reds, and contain a red. Round 4: 40 Reds, 10 Blues (60) Round 5: 30 Blues (60) Round 6: 25 Reds, 8 Blues (33) Round 7: 40 Reds, 20 Blues, 10 '''Greens (110) // Green bloons move faster than blues, and contain a blue. Round 8: 60 Blues, 15 Greens (160) // You get twice as many Monkey Money if you complete the game NLL. Round 9: 30 Greens, 5 Yellows (110) // Yellow bloons move even faster than greens, and contain a green. NLL stands for No Lives Lost by the way. Round 10: 1 F.I.R.S.T. '''(6) // Prepare the F.I.R.S.T. It takes 2 hits to pop, moves as fast as a red, and carries 4 reds. Round 11: 100 Reds, 50 Blues, 25 Greens, 12 Yellows, 6 F.I.R.S.Ts (359) // Some of each color bloon that we met in the next level. Round 12: 80 Greens (240) // 80 Green Bloons coming up next. Round 13: 10 '''Regrowth '''Yellows (40) bloons can now regrow! When you pop these yellows into greens, and wait a while without popping them, they will turn back into yellows, so watch out! Round 14: 20 Yellows, 10 Pinks, 1 Regrow Yellow (134) // Pink Bloons are even faster than yellows, and CONTAIN a yellow too! Round 15: 5 '''Camo Blues (10) Bloons can only be detected by some sort of tower. Try Ninja Monkeys to get an edge at these bloons. Round 16: 10 Regrow Yellows, 5 Pinks (65) // That was just 5 Camo Bloons. Do you notice the second lowest RBE in BTD6? Round 17: 5 Camo Regrow Blues (10) // Bloons can have two properties at the same time. Round 18: 15 Pinks, 10 F.I.R.S.Ts (135) // Did you forget about the F.I.R.S.Ts? Well here's 10 of them! Round 19: 5 Blacks (55) Bloons are immune to bombs, while white ones are immune to freezing! Zebra Bloons are immune to both! Round 20: 50 Packed Reds (50) // This Red Bloon may look normal, but has 49 other Red Bloons on it! Watch out! Round 21: 20''' Empty' Blacks (20) // Empty Bloons do not contain anything! Round 22: 5 Whites (55) // White Bloons incoming. Round 23: 20 Blacks, 20 Regen Blacks (220, excluding regrowth) // Next round has lots of Black Bloons. Some of them will be Regen Bloons. Round 24: 15 Pinks, 5 '''Zebras' (190) // Zebra Bloons incoming now! They have the combined power of blacks and whites. At the end of this level, there are 5. Round 25: 50 Reds, 50 Blues, 50 Greens, 50 Yellows, 50 Blacks, 50 Whites, 10 Zebras (1830) // 50 of each, except for zebras. Also no F.I.R.S.Ts. Only 10 zebras, BTW. Hope you're ready! Round 26: 50 Packed Empty Zebras (50) // This is an early mini-boss! Get ready! Round 27: 10 Zebras, 3 Rainbows (370) // 3 rainbow bloons at the end of this level. They contain 2 Zebra Bloons! Round 28: 10 Regen Rainbows (470) // Ahh! Regrowth Bloons are making a return! This time as Rainbows! Round 29: 10 Camo Zebras (230) // This time CAMO ZEBRAS! Round 30: 1 Camo Empty Ceramic (10) Round 31: 1 [[Reverse Bloon (Milesprower2's Conception)|'Reverse']], 5 Zebras // Watch the exit, you might see something surprising... Round 32: 5 Leads (115) move slowly but are immune to sharp objects. Anything like darts or tacks or boomerangs can't pop them. Try Red Hot Rangs or Bomb Towers to get past these Bloons. Watch out though, because they contain two blacks! Round 33: Coming Soon Category:Round Lists Category:Rounds